


Not Such A Typical Night

by typicalGodcomplex



Category: Misadventures Of Mack Mack, TAOOB, The Adventures of Octopus Boy
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, dickbutts, im so fucking lame, just sad gay babies, mack u know u love me, sadfic, starting off the tag for these gay fucking nerds i guess, there's no sex in this idk what the point really is, this was for mack so poops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalGodcomplex/pseuds/typicalGodcomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik's late for curfew by more than a few hours. Again. OB is forreal fuckin done with this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Such A Typical Night

OctopusBoy POV-

 

You check your watch again, with increasing agitation as your roommate still fails to enter your dorm. You prop your feet up on your well abused coffee table, and cross your arms over your knees, dropping your head into the empty space. Just as you do this, you hear the clicking of the door. In stumbles your roommate, accidentally slamming the door behind him before resting against it with a sloppy grin on his face. His curly hair is somewhat plastered to his forehead, and you notice the trail of bruises leading down into his shirt collar while his knees threaten to give out under him. You drop your feet onto the floor, ball your fists and storm over to him. It takes him a second to even realize that you’re there. “Do you know what time it is!?” You scream at him and he looks startled to say the least. He stands up straight, his much taller figure would look almost intimidating if he didn’t smell like a mixture of piss and weed. “Do you know how worried I was? I almost went to the fucking cops!” You start to rock forward on your toes, needing any extra height you can get to emphasize your point. “Do you even care about me? Are we even friends or are you just gonna spend all of your time with Damian now?” You find your hands raised in front of you so you drop them, feeling defeated. “I knew he was a bad influence on you. I fucking told you he was going to be bad for you and you, oh you, you never listen to me!” You scream, allowing every ounce of anger pour into your words. “Hey he-” “Shut up!” you scream, cutting him off at any bullshit defense he would have given the lowlife he decides to spend his time with. It’s your turn to talk. “Do you know we haven’t had an actual conversation in weeks?! Do you even care!?” You push his shoulder back and the impact sends him easily against the door. He looks more hurt emotionally than anything, but you can’t focus on that at the moment. “Then you disappear without a fucking word or a phone call saying ‘hey OB I’m not fucking dead in a ditch somewhere just wanted to let you know’ because anything resembling that would actually help me and fuck if you ever do anything for me!” He starts to peel himself off of the wall and you push him again. “I was-” “Was what?! I don’t even care. I’m done. If you like Damian so much more than you like me get him to be your fucking roommate. His face softens, and you see a piece of him you rarely ever do. You kick the couch on the way to your bedroom. Fuck Expensive dorms. Fuck private schools. Fuck roommates. Fuck Malik. Fuck your foot hurts why did you kick that so hard. You slam your door and fall onto your bed. You just want to sleep now.

 

Maliks POV-

 

You fucked up. You sink down onto the floor, ignoring the burning in your wrist. You don’t move for what seems like hours, sadly, you honestly don’t think you can. Your head is spinning and your ankle hurts from jumping onto the tracks. You half roll half crawl to the kitchen which is thankfully next to the door, and open the drawer to your stash of goodies. You spill out some pills onto the floor, and just stare until you can identify painkillers. You pop a few in your mouth and swallow them dry before quite literally dragging yourself over to the couch. You know better than to lie on your stomach, so you fall onto it, banging your head fairly hard, and though you cant feel it now, you know that’s gonna suck tomorrow. You writhe until your jacket comes off and throw it at the Flat screen across from you, a gift from your loving father. You stare at the bandage on your wrist and tears fill your eyes before you cross your other arm over them. You feel your head swimming and hope you don’t puke in your sleep again, that would suck. You turn your head and fall into welcomed unconsciousness.

 

OctopusBoy POV-

 

You stumble out of your room, wiping your eyes with your arm. You barely got three hours of sleep before your alarm went off. You head into the kitchen and pour yourself a bowl of cereal, glancing scornfully at the sleeping boy before noticing something. Your stomach drops when you see the bandage wrapped around his wrist, small dots of blood barely seeping through. You must’ve pushed him too hard. You exhale as if you’ve been punched in the gut and move over to him. You kneel down between the couch and coffee table and take his arm carefully in your hands, but then realize he’s probably not going to wake up for anything for awhile. You have to make sure it doesn’t need stitches again, He’s always been bad about that. You carefully peel off the tape on one side of the bandage and your throat closes. Under the sterile wrapping is a beautifully tattooed red and purple octopus, curling around his wrist as if it had its own life, covering his scars with gentle affection. You fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here you go mack you queer little bunny i love u  
>  this is so short lmao sorry  
> tumblr is ironicbaking


End file.
